


Good Girl

by spellcastersjudgement



Series: Tutorshipping Feminization [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Bondage, Come Eating, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Feminization, First Time Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rimming, Spanking, light degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellcastersjudgement/pseuds/spellcastersjudgement
Summary: Jaden arrives at the Ra dorm, eager for a continuation of the previous night.





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, letting it fester in its debauched juices so that when I released this monstrosity upon the public it would be at the peak of nastiness. I think it's ripened enough to make Satan blush.
> 
> Lowkey think that the title of this fic should be different but i cant think of anything...any ideas?

Jaden awoke in his dorm, wearing his pajamas, curled up under the scratchy material of the school-issued comforter. Sunlight shone on his face, the Saturday morning light waking him up. He could hear the breathing of Syrus and Chumley above him, and for once he was happy to be the first up. 

He recalled last night as he turned over onto his back so the sun wouldn’t hurt his eyes. Bastion had spent the rest of the evening making Jaden blush, telling everyone he ran into that he was so lucky to have such a beautiful girl with him, even going so far as to place a kiss on his forehead several times. The Obelisk boys who had stood by the door as Bastion had made Jaden moan like a whore always seemed to be around, staring at Jaden hungrily, but Bastion’s icy glare had made them be more discreet. The Slifer had clung to Bastion, listening to him speak to several guests about his future and his dueling abilities. Bastion had even mentioned that Jaden, or rather Jada, was a great duelist as well, and Jaden had talked to a motherly marketing representative about his deck until dinner was served. 

Bastion had sat next to Jaden, unlinking their arms and causing Jaden a bit of panic until the Ra had laid a hand on his shaved thigh. Why Jaden felt so lost without Bastion’s touch, he didn’t know and he didn’t dwell on it. Bastion wanted to touch him, and since Jaden was more or less masquerading as Bastion’s girlfriend, it was perfectly fine for the two of them to be seen touching each other. He placed his hand on top of Bastion’s larger one, listening to the conversation around them as waiters and waitresses filled their drinks and brought by food that looked so delicious Jaden felt guilty about eating it. Normally, he would’ve eaten with reckless abandon, but he found himself eating with considerably more restraint, wanting to show Bastion that the young and loud, shit-talking freshman that infuriated professors and students alike could be refined and mature. He’d been rewarded with a warm smile and a peck on the cheek for his efforts. 

Once or twice Jaden had caught sight of Zane and Alexis, but he couldn’t catch either one of their eyes for they were engrossed in their own conversations and had sat at a different table. Zane was holding another champagne flute and Alexis flagged down a waitress with fruity pink drinks on the tray, eating the food in between long sips of the alcohol. They had looked utterly bored with the function, but as Obelisks they were probably accustomed to the elegance of the event, as well as used to making small talk with arrogant businesspeople. Jaden, however, was thrilled with every single course the wait staff served, and answered every question asked of him honestly and with his signature smile. 

The evening ended with a few remarks from one of the Obelisk professors, thankfully not Crowler, who thanked everyone for coming and said that the ballroom would be open until midnight for anyone who wished to stay until then. Jaden had no idea what time it was, and the watch on Bastion’s arm was in Roman numerals that he couldn’t read. He trusted Bastion would get them out of there soon since surely there was only so much discussion of Bastion’s future they could do. It had been a long time since anyone had spoken to Jaden directly, and he was fine with that, much more content to stand close to Bastion and hear the man’s deep, masculine voice wash over him. 

“Jada darling, are you ready to go?” Bastion had asked after a squat old man had left, and Jaden had yawned widely, remembering halfway through the yawn that he was supposed to cover his mouth. “I’ll take that as a yes,” 

They had walked out of the Obelisk dorm, the night considerably cooler, making Jaden only cling tighter to Bastion. The Ra’s much longer stride had Jaden a bit out of breath, but he didn’t want to disappoint Bastion by asking him to slow down. 

Jaden had half expected Bastion to take him back to the Ra dorm, but instead Jaden found himself walking up the rickety staircase to his room in the Slifer dorm. 

“Bas—“ 

“Shh, darling,” Bastion pressed a finger to Jaden’s lips. “Don’t worry, this doesn’t mean I don’t want you,” 

Jaden remembered feeling immediately relieved. 

“Just I’ve been able to smell the come in your panties all night and if I get you in my bed I will ravage you,” Bastion pushed his finger past Jaden’s lips, and the Slifer eagerly sucked it into his mouth, making the taller man grunt. “I don’t want that for our first time. You understand,” 

Jaden nodded, mumbling “yes sir” around the finger in his mouth. 

“Good girl,” Bastion pulled his finger out of Jaden’s mouth. “Tomorrow night, come to my room at six. I have homework I need to do tomorrow, and if I see you any earlier it’s not getting done,” 

Jaden nodded again, a question in his mind. “How should I dress?” 

Bastion looked down at him, the same desire burning in his eyes that was present on the balcony. “Dress in your uniform. I’ll take care of everything else. Goodnight, Jada darling,” 

And Bastion had left Jaden standing on the Slifer balcony.

Jaden had spent the rest of the night in his come-soaked panties, not wanting to take them off for fear of Syrus or Chumley seeing them in his hamper, or at least that’s what he told himself. He’d hidden the clothes under his pillow, knowing he’d have to return them to Alexis today and thank her profusely for helping him out. She probably wouldn’t want her underwear back, however, and that was more than fine with Jaden. 

Jaden rolled quietly out of the bottom bunk, figuring that now was the best time to get out with the girly clothes. Since he’d just discovered these hidden desires, he wanted time to mull them over before he had to explain to his roommates who also happened to be his best friends why exactly he was prancing around with a skirt. 

Before leaving, Jaden changed into his favorite pair of black jeans and a white t-shirt before throwing on his Slifer jacket and tucking Alexis’s clothes into his drawstring bag. He remembered that he’d left his homework and regular backpack over in Alexis’s dorm room anyway, so he’d have an excuse if Syrus or Chumley got curious as to why Jaden, who typically slept until well past noon on Saturdays, was awake and moving so early.

Jaden, before buttoning up his jeans, stole a quick look in the mirror of the panties, peeking out just slightly. Bastion had said last night that he could smell Jaden’s come, and if that were true then he should have taken them off, but he couldn’t bring himself to. He liked the feeling of them against his skin. Also, he acknowledged while nibbling on his lip and trying not to blush, that he liked the thought of smelling like his come. He pushed away any further thoughts and the memory of Bastion telling him that he was a naughty slut and buttoned up his jeans. 

The morning was a bit chilly, the sea breeze rustling the trees and nullifying the effects of the pale autumn sun. Jaden’s shoes crunched on the gravel path to the main part of campus where the Obelisk dorm was located. He’d have to pass the Ra dorm, and he didn’t know if he’d be able to resist knocking on Bastion’s door. 

In the end, he made it to the Obelisk dorm without succumbing to temptation, repeating over and over in his head that Bastion specifically said not to come by earlier. As much as the Slifer student longed to feel the other’s hands roaming over him again, if Bastion’s grades slipped because of Jaden, he’d never forgive himself. 

The ornate blue dorm was deserted, the students no doubt sleeping in. Alexis was typically an early riser, liking to use the morning to exercise and drink her weight in coffee, so he didn’t feel like he would be disturbing her. He scaled the three flights of steps and headed left, crossing an indoor bridge to the girls’ half of the blue dorm, looking down at the man-made lake through the glass bottom. It was ridiculous the amount of luxury devoted to this one dorm, but Jaden supposed that maybe he was just slightly bitter that half of the time the Slifer dorm didn’t even have air conditioning. 

Jaden knocked on Alexis’s door and heard shuffling and muffled voices. The door opened, and Alexis stood in a towel with a toothbrush in her mouth. 

“Ah, Jaden, we were just talking about you,” Alexis said, muffled by the foamy toothpaste. She cocked her head toward the room behind her, signaling for him to come in. “All good things, of course,” 

Something stirred under Alexis’s covers, and Zane’s head popped up to look at the them before settling back down into the pillows. The senior mumbled a greeting to Jaden, who smiled back. 

“You keep Zaney here company while I put on some clothes,” Alexis said, walking to the bathroom.

The two men were left alone, and Jaden was unsure whether or not he should sit down. Zane stretched, still on his stomach, and patted where Alexis had no doubt slept, making the decision for Jaden. 

“What brings you here?” Zane asked, eyes not completely awake as he looked up at the Slifer. Zane clearly was not accustomed to waking up early either. 

“I needed to come get my backpack,” replied Jaden. “And return, well you know, the clothes,” 

Zane snorted softly. “And I was hoping to hear that you’d decided to put that brain of yours to use and try to get promoted,” 

Jaden couldn’t help but laugh heartily. Zane had a lot of faith in his academic abilities, faith that Jaden himself didn’t have. “Nah, the cockroaches would miss me,” 

The normally stoic Obelisk rolled his eyes in an uncharacteristic display of humor. Alexis emerged from the bathroom in skin-tight leggings and a grey sweater, her hair still dripping as she pulled it into a bun. Zane’s eyes slid over to his girlfriend, and a soft smile graced his lips, making Jaden feel like he was intruding on a private moment. 

Clearly Alexis and Zane didn’t feel that way, as she plopped down in front of Jaden, crossing her legs and leaning her back against Zane, who had turned over on his side. Their casual intimacy made Jaden unexpectedly needy, wanting to feel Bastion touching him on his thigh again. 

“So, I figured that you’re here to return my clothes, but you should keep them,” Alexis typed something on her phone and Jaden heard the coffee machine rumble to life. “I’m making a pot for all of us, and before you ask, it’s connected to the wi-fi,” 

“That’s so extra,” Jaden wrinkled his nose. 

“Isn’t it?” Alexis said. “In other news, were you aware of how loud you were last night?” 

Jaden’s stomach immediately dropped. He figured that since nobody had interrupted them and they hadn’t been thrown out of the function after they’d reappeared that nobody had heard, except for maybe the boys standing by the door. 

“Was it that bad?” Jaden squeaked, afraid of the answer but desperate for the truth. 

Alexis nodded. “Zane and I could hear you screaming from downstairs,” 

“We were standing right under the door, Lex,” Zane specified. “And the music blocked him out,” 

“He was still loud,” Alexis defended. 

“Yes, but it’s not like we could hear him from across the room,” Zane said. “And he didn’t get thrown out, so obviously it wasn’t that bad. You were just listening for it,” 

Alexis shrugged. “So what if I was?” 

Jaden thought he was going to have heat stroke from how badly he was blushing. They were sitting there, just casually talking about how they’d heard him moan like a wanton slut as if he weren’t in the room.

“Anyway, Jay,” Alexis addressed him. “You were the talk of the night. Everyone asked me about you, especially the middle-aged men, but I told them that I would not be responsible for my actions if they did anything to you,” 

Jaden’s eyes flashed to Zane, who was nodding, affirming that Alexis had indeed said that. 

“I mean, you did look really good thanks to me,” she reached out and tapped Jaden’s nose, making him laugh the slightest bit. 

“Yeah, you’re amazing Lex,” Zane grumbled, and she flicked his ear, earning a glare from the senior. 

“So are you and Bastion a thing now?” Alexis stood up and sauntered over to the coffee machine, which had finished brewing and had filled the room with a pleasant smell. 

Jaden opened his mouth to answer, and then shut it. What were they? They hadn’t discussed anything further than a meeting tonight, and Jaden’s mind was filled with anxiety. Was Bastion just hoping to use him and then throw him away? The Slifer didn’t think Bastion would do that, but the past few hours of his life were full of surprises. 

“Stop that,” Alexis handed him a piping hot cup of coffee, nearly white from all the cream Jaden required to drink it. 

“Stop what?” Jaden asked, voice a bit more tremulous than he wanted. 

“Stop panicking,” she ordered, coming back with a cup of black coffee for herself and another cup for Zane, who sat up to expose his bare chest, which was littered with what looked like hickeys and scratches. Jaden tried not to stare, but he couldn’t help but sneak glances at the older man, who accepted the coffee graciously. Alexis sat back down on the bed, not even sparing Zane and his scarred chest a second glance. 

“Have you stopped panicking?” Alexis asked, commanding Jaden’s attention. 

Jaden nodded hesitantly. Once again, Alexis was exercising that aura of authority that compelled Jaden to do as he was told. His racing heart slowed down considerably under her level, affectionate gaze. 

“Bastion’s a good guy, so even if your relationship doesn’t progress I doubt he’ll try to spread rumors or some other bullshit,” Alexis said, taking a long sip from her coffee. How she could drink it without any cream and sugar, Jaden couldn’t fathom. “And if he does, I’ll twist his balls off,” 

“Lex,” Zane sighed. 

“It’s true,” Alexis shrugged. 

“I don’t think that’s particularly helpful right now,” Zane gave her a withering look. 

“It’s cool, Zane,” Jaden smiled widely, enjoying their banter. “It’s good to know Lex loves me,” 

“See, Jaden appreciates me,” Alexis stuck her tongue out at Zane, who scoffed into his coffee. 

This bit of normalcy in the whirlwind that had been the past twelve hours grounded Jaden and relaxed him. Zane had ended up putting on a shirt and Alexis had demanded that Jaden do some of his homework before he headed back to the Slifer dorm. It was mid-afternoon when he left the Obelisk dorm, the day slightly hotter and more active as students milled about, some carrying backpacks and some just enjoying the autumn sunlight, the last scraps of warmth before it was time to sport their winter uniforms. 

Jaden knew he would have to explain why he had to see Bastion alone tonight, which would make Syrus pout and whine to join him. He felt guilty not letting his best friend know what was going on, but since Jaden himself didn’t know there didn’t seem much of a point to confuse the little blue-haired freshman. 

Much to Jaden’s surprise, neither one of his friends were home when he arrived. Jaden checked the time, seeing that it was almost five in the afternoon and supposed that his friends could’ve head down to the cafeteria for dinner, especially if they’d woken up too late for lunch. The Slifer set his bag down, ready to leave before he realized that homework was going to be his best excuse for needing some one-on-one time with the Ra. Jaden stuffed the bag with the girly clothes into the bottom of the backpack, just in case they would be needed, threw the bag over his shoulder, and hurried downstairs. 

Sure enough, Syrus and Chumley were sitting in the usual spot, eating whatever Professor Banner had decided was for dinner. Jaden didn’t feel particularly hungry, but knew he had to scarf down something to keep his friends from analyzing his behavior.

“Where have you been?” Syrus asked him as he sat down, tone somewhere between friendly and a nagging significant other. 

“Chill, buddy,” Jaden nudged Syrus with his shoulder, smiling broadly. “I’ve been hanging with Alexis,”

Syrus relaxed considerably. “I was worried sick about you, Jaden! Don’t leave without at least texting me!” 

“Where could I have gone?” Jaden laughed, filling the room and earning a few glares from some of the other Slifers. 

“I don’t know, maybe you drowned!” Syrus huffed indignantly. 

“You’re the one that can’t swim, Sy,” Chumley reminded. “Jaden would be fine,”

Syrus then turned his shrill voice to Chumley, and Jaden smiled at his two friends. He was lucky to have them, and he tried not to entertain the intrusive thoughts of if they would accept him if they discovered what he was going to do at Bastion’s dorm tonight. Or, Jaden rephrased, what he hoped they would be doing at Bastion’s dorm tonight. 

“What are you doing tonight, Jay?” Syrus asked after he finished fighting with Chumley on whether or not knowing how to swim was actually a necessary life skill. 

“Uh, well Bastion and I have an English paper due Monday and I kinda procrastinated,” Jaden said sheepishly, looking down at the food that was so very different from last night’s. He hated lying to his very core, but he didn’t know what to do. “So I’m going over to have him help me with it,”

Thankfully, Syrus and Chumley bought his lie with little questioning. Syrus was guilty of procrastinating on several of his assignments, and he complained about them for a significant amount of time. Jaden laughed and joked with Syrus and Chumley until a quarter to six, when he declared that it was time for him to venture to Bastion’s dorm. Syrus seemed a bit disappointed that they didn’t get to spend more time together, and Jaden promised himself that tomorrow he would make an effort to hang out with his best friend. 

The sun was nearly set when Jaden left his dorm for the second time. He walked the familiar path to the campus proper, trying to keep his legs under control as they threatened to start sprinting from pure excitement. He’d forgotten that he was wearing dirty panties during the day, but now as each step brought him closer to the man that had so thoroughly wrecked him last night he was acutely aware of them. Every step jostled the slightly stiff fabric against his cock, and he was thankful that the fabric was tight enough to tamp down the erection that would have shown through his jeans. 

He was about five minutes early when he crossed the threshold into the Ra dorm. Some of the Ra students eyed him with sneers, but he wasn’t challenged as he walked to the stairwell. Bastion’s room was on the fifth floor, and he figured that taking the stairs would have him arrive more or less exactly at six. Jaden didn’t know when he started caring about punctuality and chose not to dwell on it. His mind needed to be other places at the moment. 

Bastion’s door was at the end of the hallway, and Jaden had to slip past a couple of Ras that were offended by a Slifer setting foot in their dorm. He bowed his head like they expected and was ignored in favor of whatever their conversation was. Jaden normally would’ve held his head higher and jutted his chin out, disregarding the hierarchy of the school, but tonight he wanted no trouble. Actually, he just desperately wanted Bastion and if that meant swallowing his pride, he would do it. 

Jaden stood in front of Bastion’s door, stomach twisting in anticipation. He reached out and knocked softly three times. He shifted his weight from left to right and stared at the floor, trying to calm his breathing. 

He heard the door open, and the Slifer’s eyes rose slowly to see Bastion standing in the doorway in faded jeans and a black muscle shirt. Jaden could’ve fainted at the sight of Bastion’s muscular body, but willed himself to stay upright long enough to at least make it through the door. 

“Come in Jaden,” Bastion said, a warm smile on his face.

Jaden was disappointed to hear his real name, but refrained from pouting as he stepped through the door. He’d been in Bastion’s room plenty of times before, but now that he was so desperate to be touched by the other man Jaden was on edge, not sure if he should sit down or drop to his knees and beg Bastion to put his impressive cock in Jaden’s mouth, or wait for Bastion to sit back down in his desk chair and then sit on his lap. 

In the end, Jaden stood awkwardly in the middle of Bastion’s room while the Ra locked the door. 

“Jaden?” Bastion’s voice made Jaden jump. Why the hell was Bastion using his real name? The Slifer could feel his heart pounding uncomfortably, his entire body heating up feverishly, and the dinner he’d had threatened to come back up all over Bastion’s floor. 

It clicked together neatly in Jaden’s head: Bastion was going to tell him that he didn’t want to repeat last night, that Jaden was a freak for liking it and that it was all a big joke. Jaden was overcome with fear, and his vision blurred as he pressed one hand against his mouth to stop his stomach from lurching. 

“Jaden?” Bastion repeated, and when Jaden did nothing but let out a choked sob, he hurried to Jaden’s side and brought the crying, shaking Slifer to his chest. “Why are you crying, sweetheart? Shh, it’s okay, you don’t have to answer until you’re ready,” 

Bastion’s voice was soft like it was last night when Jaden was crying, and the urge to vomit passed as he felt a hand in his hair and the other holding him tightly to the Ra’s chest. Jaden pressed his face against Bastion’s chest, trying to answer the question posed to him. 

He wasn’t going to calm down any time soon, so Jaden did his best to choke out “my name” and hoped that Bastion would extrapolate. 

“Your name,” Bastion repeated, seeming a bit confused at first, but his genius mind put it together. “I’m sorry, darling, I didn’t know you wanted me to call you that if you weren’t dressed up,” 

How stupid. Jaden hated himself for not thinking of that immediately. Fresh tears of self-loathing erupted from his eyes, wetting Bastion’s shirt. Jaden could’ve melted into the floor at that moment. 

Jaden felt Bastion’s hand come up to the Slifer’s hot, wet cheek. “Jada,” Bastion’s voice made Jaden tingle, and the tears subsided so quickly that Jaden thought in the back of his mind it was shameful. Bastion’s warm smile as Jaden found the strength to look up at the taller man erased all feelings of shame, however. 

“Jada darling,” Bastion leaned down to kiss the tears remaining in Jaden’s eyes. “I’ll call you that when we’re alone from now on. Is that alright?” 

Jaden nodded, excited at the prospect. He remembered the proper way to answer a second later: “Yes, sir,” 

“Good girl,” Bastion pushed Jaden’s bangs back to plant a kiss on his forehead. 

They stood like that in the middle of the room for a few minutes longer, Bastion petting Jaden’s hair and Jaden returning his breathing to normal, hiccupping a few times in the process. Jaden’s arms wound around Bastion’s midsection, gripping the back of the Ra’s shirt. The Slifer still felt embarrassed about his outburst, but Bastion had seemed to have already forgotten about it. 

“Jada?” Bastion asked, and the shorter boy looked up into the warm gray eyes. “Do you want to dress up for me?” 

Jaden’s cock ached in his panties and he felt light-headed and hot when he nodded. “I brought what I was wearing yesterday,” he whispered, feeling a bit embarrassed at how he’d been so eager to bring them. 

“What a thoughtful little girl I have,” Bastion praised, smiling down at Jaden. “Go ahead and get out the skirt, but I’d like you to wear a different top,” 

Jaden nodded and wasted no time drawing out the clothing from the bottom of his bag, feeling incredibly aroused. He made a mental note to ask Alexis about makeup and where he could get some and if she could possibly teach him how to do his own, because he missed the soft weight of it on his face even though he’d only had it on him one time. 

“Jada,” Bastion called softly. “Go get dressed for me,” 

Jaden followed the order, only stopping to accept the shirt Bastion was holding out to him before entering the bathroom and closing the door behind him. The Slifer divested himself of his clothing, stopping to look once again at himself in the mirror. How would Bastion react to Jaden wearing the same underwear from last night? Jaden’s entire body grew hot as he pulled the skirt over his legs, then turned to the shirt Bastion had given him. 

His brow furrowed. This was a Ra uniform jacket, more specifically a male Ra uniform jacket. Jaden certainly not expected that, but suspended his doubt long enough to put it on, feeling the jacket rub deliciously against his bare chest and swallow up his skinny frame. 

Oh. This was even more specifically Bastion’s male Ra uniform jacket. Jaden rubbed his thighs together, tying to stimulate his cock that was reacting to the thought of such an outward display of ownership. Bastion wanted to make him look like one of those girls that would steal their boyfriend’s shirts to show that they were together and Jaden loved it. 

Emerging from the bathroom, he saw Bastion standing in front of the television, flipping through the channels. He hadn’t noticed Jaden yet, evidently.

“Bastion?” Jaden said, hoping he wouldn’t get punished for the use of the first name. 

“Yes, darling?” Bastion didn’t look over to him. Jealousy erupted in Jaden, causing his hands to clench and his nails to dig into his palm. What could possibly be so entertaining on that stupid television that Bastion couldn’t look over? Determined to be the focus of Bastion’s affections, Jaden all but strutted over to Bastion’s side and pressed his chest against the Ra’s arm. 

Finally Bastion looked down. “Lovely,” he praised, a smile on his face. Jaden linked his arm through Bastion’s like he’d done last night, not wanting the other man’s attention to stray.

But stray it did. “I was thinking we could watch a movie. I have food in the fridge from the Ra dining hall,” 

Jaden was so utterly confused. “But—“ 

“You didn’t think this was going to be a purely sexual relationship, did you?” Bastion raised an eyebrow. “I was hoping we could have more than that,” 

Jaden hadn’t thought that far, and told Bastion as much. The Ra laughed and settled on a film, instructing Jaden to make himself at home on the bed. Jaden was all too happy, feeling the soft, cool sheets against his skin, a luxury not afforded to him in his own dorm. The feeling only excited his nerves, made him want to be touched by Bastion, and he found himself trying to rub his thighs together to get some bit of stimulation on his crotch. 

“Can’t get comfortable?” Bastion asked at the sound of the sheets rustling. Jaden couldn’t answer without moaning, so the Slifer just continued to clench his thighs together, desperation making him start to slightly cant his hips back and forth on the bed. 

“Jada?” Bastion looked over his shoulder when there was no answer and only more rustling. If Jaden weren’t so fantastically horny, he would’ve had the decency to feel shame at the way Bastion chuckled at him. “Well, I guess we can watch the movie after,” 

Yes, of course they could. Jaden would stay the entire damn night with Bastion doing non-sexy things like movies and Duel Monsters and talking if the Ra would just come over and touch him first. Jaden’s heart rate rocketed when Bastion sat down next to him, still rubbing himself against the sheets, though with much less force now that Bastion was closer. The Ra was clearly enjoying Jaden’s desperation, not even so much as brushing the Slifer accidentally as he slid closer. 

“Does that feel good? You like rubbing yourself on my bed, Jada?” Bastion’s voice was close, hot on Jaden’s cheek. 

“Yes, sir,” Jaden answered, his voice breathy and conveying how much he wanted to be touched. As he moved his hips the fabric of Bastion’s uniform jacket rubbed against his nipples, making them hard beneath the jacket. 

“Is this what dressing up for me does to you? It turns you into a little slut, Jada darling, is that it?” 

Though it was surely meant to be degrading, Jaden felt the pleasure build at being called a slut, ecstatic that by putting on this show for Bastion, it was pleasing the other man. The Ra wasn’t incorrect, either. Dressing like this had indeed changed Jaden’s frame of mind, had let him become a different person that had much fewer sexual inhibitions, unlike Jaden, who had only ever gone as far as kissing before last night. 

“Yes, sir,” Jaden whined as he rubbed himself, putting effort into his noises to tempt Bastion into touching him like he needed. How the Ra could refrain from acting on his desires, despite the hungry look in his eyes, Jaden didn’t know, and it made him want to work to break Bastion’s calm demeanor. That is, if Bastion’s inaction didn’t break Jaden first. 

The Ra let Jaden whimper and grind against the bed for a few moments longer before reaching out to touch Jaden’s thigh. At the first sensation of Bastion’s hand, Jaden could’ve sobbed in relief. 

“Stop,” 

The command rendered Jaden utterly still, his cock unable to get hard in the panties but still dripping just the slightest bit. Jaden squeezed his eyes shut and told himself to not move anymore, against his body’s wishes. If Bastion had left him to it, the Slifer could’ve come in his panties once again. 

“Now as much as I appreciate your eagerness, Jada, there are some things I must make clear to you,” Bastion’s grip tightened on his thigh to just short of painful. “And the first is that you don’t decide when we play. I do,” 

Bastion’s voice wasn’t angry, but Jaden felt the sting of reprimand in every single word. Hanging his head, Jaden’s eyes threatened to spill tears again. 

“But since this is only our second time together, I won’t punish you. I know you’re just doing what you think will please me,” Bastion’s lips grazed against Jaden’s ear. “But I will explicitly tell you what I want, so don’t use that pretty head of yours to do anything but follow orders,” 

Jaden could do that. He wanted to be a good girl for Bastion, so he nodded and said, “yes sir.” 

“The second thing is that I expect you to follow every single order to the letter,” Bastion continued. “However, if it’s too much for you, then you can use your safeword to call it off. I suggest you pick one now, before we start,” 

The Slifer sputtered out the first thing that came to mind: “Avion,” 

The Ra laughed affectionately in his ear. “I would expect nothing less. Now sit still,” 

The room became silent save for Jaden’s breathing, slightly accelerated in anticipation. It was difficult to wait for Bastion to start, and Jaden was somewhat fearful that the Ra was going to renege on his promise to not punish him and start the movie, making Jaden wait even longer. 

It didn’t come to that, however, and the hand on Jaden’s thigh slid up to the bottom of the skirt, the touch tantalizing Jaden’s skin. Every touch made his heart pump faster and his body tingle. 

“How pretty,” Bastion’s voice in Jaden’s ear elicited another whimper from the Slifer. “So soft, too,” 

Bastion’s hand didn’t advance any further, and Jaden desperately wanted the Ra’s hand under his skirt. Jaden shifted forward, and the Ra’s fingertips slid just slightly under the flowing black fabric. 

Jaden didn’t have time to react to the sharp slap to the top curve of his ass, where the lower back met his bottom. He yelped at the red-hot pain, hanging his head to hide the prickles of tears at the corner of his eyes. 

“I hate doing that, Jada darling,” Bastion’s hand soothed the area that he had smacked, his voice slightly apologetic yet firm. “But when I give you an order, I expect it to be followed. How will you learn if I don’t punish you?” 

“I’m sorry!” Jaden lifted his head up so he could look into Bastion’s eyes, “I won’t do it again, I promise,”

The hand on Jaden’s thigh lifted and came to rest on Jaden’s cheek, Bastion’s thumb stroking his cheek lovingly. “You don’t think it’s that easy, do you Jada?” 

Jaden barely had time to blink before Bastion was pushing him forcefully onto his back, the Ra’s hand now resting on Jaden’s sternum and applying enough pressure to make breathing difficult. Jaden’s breathing became shallow, looking up at Bastion who loomed over him, shrinking into the bed at the stern look on Bastion’s face. The Slifer’s stomach somersaulted as he thought about what punishment awaited him, partially out of fear but mostly out of excitement.

“Stay still and wait for me,” Bastion ordered, relieving the pressure on Jaden’s chest and allowing air to flow back into his lungs unobstructed. 

The bed shifted as Bastion left, and Jaden would’ve lifted his head to watch him but he was afraid of disappointing Bastion and earning himself more punishment. Drawers opened and shut, fabric rustled, and Jaden was so desperate to know what Bastion was doing that the excitement was making him hotter and he wanted to clench his thighs to stimulate his cock. He forced himself to stay still, every bit of his focus dedicated to making sure his muscles obeyed. 

“See, was that so hard, princess?” Bastion was standing back over Jaden, looking down at the Slifer’s completely static body with approval that made Jaden’s skin tingle. “Don’t think that being good this once gets you out of your punishment, though,” 

Jaden would’ve shook his head to indicate that, no he didn’t think that, but he didn’t know if the “don’t move” order was still in effect. After being praised he didn’t want to disappoint. 

“Get in the middle, Jada,” 

Jaden followed the order, his body itching to move. The Slifer was always a bundle of energy, had been since he was born, and being ordered to lay still was physically taxing; Jaden thought for a moment that Bastion’s order to stay still was simple but a bit cruel, for Jaden was always doing something all of the time, whether it was chewing on a pencil or sprinting from class to class or bouncing his leg up and down to relieve the energy, and had never, ever simply sat still. Bastion’s insight into this part of Jaden made the Slifer want to behave, to show Bastion that he could learn to be focused and controlled, two traits he was most definitely lacking. 

“Lay down,” 

Jaden felt the bed shift, and soon Bastion was once again leaning over him, but this time with something thrown over his shoulder. 

“Give me your hands,” 

Jaden was a bit reluctant, but he didn’t allow himself to hesitate as Bastion tied something silky around his wrists, knotting them together. His hands were then stretched over his head, pulling Bastion’s uniform jacket up to expose a bit of his stomach, the motion stimulating his nipples, already hard from rubbing against the jacket. Jaden felt the knot tighten again, and the sound of the bed creaking the slightest bit as Bastion tied the scarf—that was what Jaden assumed it was—around the bars on the headboard, stretching Jaden’s arms and bringing his knuckles to touch the metal. 

It was uncomfortable, but the way Bastion looked down at his stretched body with satisfaction, his gray eyes slowly travelling down from Jaden’s bound hands down to his slightly bare stomach, down his shaved legs to his bare feet. A thought passed through Jaden’s mind of how he should paint his nails, but he pushed it away, wanting to keep himself here in the moment. Bastion was leaning over him again, his face close to Jaden’s so that the Slifer could feel his breath. 

“Since you haven’t learned patience yet, I’m going to teach you, Jada,” Bastion said, voice low and going straight to Jaden’s painfully aroused cock, still unable to get fully hard from how it was tucked in the panties. “And if you’re a good girl, I’ll reward you,” 

Jaden chanced a quick nod, which didn’t elicit any slaps or criticisms, but did earn him a sharp look that once again rendered him motionless. 

“I’m going to touch you, Jada,” Bastion said, and the prospect of being touched again made Jaden squirm—almost. “And no matter what, you can’t move. You have to lay there and take it,” 

His heart pounding, Jaden wanted to scream that there was no way he would be able to do that—he was so desperate that he wouldn’t be able to resist even the slightest of touches against his skin. Bastion’s touch was too good to just lay there and take it, and there was no doubt in Jaden’s mind that Bastion was going to take his time, stringing Jaden out. 

His eyes must have revealed his panic, for Bastion’s voice took on a soothing tone. “Jada darling, I know you can do it. It’ll be much easier if you relax, though. You’re too tense,” 

Jaden tried to breathe deeply and will his muscles to loosen, but with his heart rate there was no conceivable way for that to happen. Bastion didn’t take pity on the Slifer, only stared down at him with that hungry gaze, surveying his body as if deciding where he would touch first. 

The Ra eyed the uniform jacket, which had ridden up a slight bit more to expose Jaden’s navel. Bastion reached for the jacket, not even touching Jaden yet as he undid the buttons and allowed the jacket to fall open, exposing Jaden’s flushed, heaving chest. Jaden’s nipples were still hard, and the exposure to the cooler air of the room made them impossibly harder. Jaden stifled a whimper in his throat and squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to look at Bastion, whose desirous eyes made him want to squirm. 

A laugh broke the silence. “Look at you. Your nipples are already hard and I haven’t even done anything yet,” 

Jaden’s eyes were still closed, so he was utterly unprepared for the heavy weight of Bastion’s hand to come down on his chest, his fingertips skating over his collarbones, avoiding his nipples. 

“I forgot that girls have such sensitive chests,” Bastion’s fingers were now caressing Jaden’s neck, the light touch causing goosebumps on the skin. Jaden wanted to beg for a heavier touch, which would be much less tantalizing. “I bet I could make you come just from playing with them, princess,” 

Jaden could almost hear the teasing smile on Bastion’s face, but refused to open his eyes. It was taking all of his control not to open his mouth and beg for Bastion to touch him, because then Bastion would probably punish him by finding out of Jaden could come from his chest being stimulated alone. 

When Bastion pressed a kiss to the center of Jaden’s chest the Slifer could’ve screamed from how sensitive he had become to Bastion’s touch. His lips barely touched the skin, but that was enough to make Jaden whine low in his throat, the sound muffled by the Slifer’s clenched jaw. That was two sounds he’d made now and Bastion hadn’t so much as given him a warning glance, so maybe he could make noises as long as he didn’t move. 

That was easier said than done as Bastion’s kisses continued down the center of Jaden’s chest to just below his left nipple, the Ra’s breaths blowing warm air over the hardened nub. Jaden wanted nothing more than to arch his back and offer his chest to Bastion, who was driving him mad with lust. 

“Some men like their girls with big breasts, but I don’t care. Either way I can still put my cock here—“ Bastion’s left index finger slowly stroked his sternum, breath ghosting over Jaden’s nipple as he talked, “and squeeze your breasts around me until I come on that pretty face,” 

The image of Bastion kneeling above him as Jaden pushed his barely-there chest around his cock brought heat to Jaden’s crotch and made him blush. He’d never seen Bastion’s cock, but if it were anywhere near as big as it felt through the suit last night then he wasn’t sure his breasts—his cock twitched as he began to think of them with female terminology—would be enough to adequately envelop Bastion. 

“You like that idea, Jada darling?” Bastion’s left hand travelled down Jaden’s side, a slightly heavier touch that caused electric pleasure in Jaden’s skin. “I felt you tense. Such a good girl you’re being. You haven’t moved at all,” 

As difficult as it was to keep still, hearing Bastion tell him he was a good girl renewed his desire to follow orders. That nearly came crumbling down, however, as Bastion’s hot mouth covered Jaden’s nipple, enveloping it in wet heat that had Jaden gritting his teeth and his eyes flying open, a pathetic whine escaping from his mouth. Jaden didn’t dare look down, staring resolutely at the ceiling as Bastion sucked lightly on the hard nub. The Ra’s teeth tugged at it intermittently, slight pain making the pleasure sweeter by comparison, and Jaden had to use all of the power in him to hold himself still, his body threatening to shake uncontrollably. Bastion sucking on his breasts made Jaden want his mouth on every bit of his body, and Jaden remembered something Bastion said last night about good girls getting eaten out. 

Oh, now Jaden even more desperately wanted to move, to entice Bastion to touch him everywhere. The thought of Bastion’s head between his legs, using that mouth on parts of his body that were even more sensitive than his nipples made Jaden’s cock twitch, and he felt wetness drip into his panties. 

Pretty girls don’t have cocks, Jaden remembered Bastion’s voice from last night, they have clits. 

Jaden’s clit was dripping in his panties, the same panties he’d come in last night. It was so naughty, Jaden thought, wearing them again knowing that Bastion had confessed that the smell of Jaden’s come was arousing. The Slifer hoped that his decision to leave them on would work in his favor. 

“I can tell how much you want to move,” Bastion’s voice pierced through Jaden’s thoughts, bringing him back to the present. “I know how much of a slut you are Jada. I love how sensitive you are, the pretty noises you make, how you let me touch you last night when anyone could’ve walked out and seen,” 

Bastion’s breath was over Jaden’s stomach, and both of the Ra’s hands rested on Jaden’s hips, dangerously close to his crotch, where his clit wanted to be rubbed like last night. His control nearly broke again as Bastion pressed kisses to Jaden’s stomach, right along the line where the skirt and tanned flesh met. Jaden wanted to arch his back again, knowing that would only solidify that he was indeed a slut and add to the punishment at the same time. Jaden’s muscles were threatening to mutiny as they twitched beneath his skin, and he dug his nails into his palms, trying to offset the pleasure. It worked until Bastion’s tongue slipped under the top of the skirt, making a hot line along Jaden’s stomach and eliciting a long, high-pitched moan from the Slifer, who felt his toes curling into the sheets. 

Jaden waited, barely breathing, for Bastion to notice that he’d moved. He prayed that since it was so slight, it would go unnoticed. 

Of course, it didn’t.

“You lasted longer than I thought you would, Jada,” Bastion said, and Jaden felt pride that he’d surpassed expectations, even if it implied Bastion had little faith in him. “But you just earned yourself another punishment,” 

Knowing that there was no purpose to forcing himself to stay still, Jaden’s body relaxed fully. He was so disappointed in himself for not being able to stay still, his vision became blurry. 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Bastion’s fingers brushed away the tears. “None of that, Jada. Patience is hard to learn, but I know that eventually you’ll get it,” 

Jaden forced himself to slow his breathing. It was his own fault he was being punished, anyway. Bastion had made it clear that he was not allowed to move, and yet he had. It was only fair.

“See, that’s better,” Bastion kissed Jaden’s forehead, the latter’s bangs sweaty and sticking to his forehead. “Now wait here,” 

Bastion was gone again, and when he returned he was holding a tie. Jaden looked at the length of fabric, wondering what Bastion was planning to do with it. 

“Spread your legs,” 

Jaden’s legs shot open, the skirt bunching around the tops of his thighs, hoping with all of his being that Bastion was going to finally touch him. 

“What an eager little slut I have,” 

Jaden would’ve felt embarrassed if it weren’t true. 

Bastion climbed over Jaden’s spread legs, settling in between them but not touching Jaden. If Bastion was going to sit there and stare at Jaden to teach him patience, that certainly would’ve been punishment enough, and Jaden found himself hoping that Bastion’s new punishment would be much more interactive. 

Hands touched Jaden’s thighs and the Slifer didn’t bother to stay still, allowing his thighs to tense and tremble under the touch as Bastion told him how wonderful his smooth skin felt. Bastion’s hands were soon touching Jaden’s skirt, sliding under it. Jaden waited, stomach tense with anticipation, for Bastion’s reaction to his choice of undergarments. 

The Ra’s face looked a bit confused as his fingers felt the familiar material. Jaden felt the skirt being hiked up, the waistband pushed up to the bottom of his ribcage so Bastion could see everything. 

“Fuck,” 

Jaden had never heard Bastion say that particular swear word before, and it filled him with a mix of excitement and trepidation. 

“You left these on all day.” It wasn’t a question. 

Jaden looked through his eyelashes at Bastion, who looked lost for words. Well that had certainly never happened before. 

“God dammit,” Bastion growled low in his throat, and Jaden was bent nearly in half as Bastion’s arms hooked under his knees and were pushed up to the Slifer’s chest. The Ra was breathing much more heavily, a predatory look in his eyes. Jaden felt Bastion’s hips pressing against his ass, grinding against him almost painfully so that Jaden could feel Bastion’s erection. 

“Who knew you would pay attention when I said I liked this—the smell. You never pay attention to anything in your god damn life unless it’s a game of Duel Monsters,” Bastion’s hands gripped Jaden’s thighs painfully, the smaller boy whimpering as the words simultaneously stung and aroused him. An angry Bastion had a much thicker British accent and a deeper voice, not to mention he used the pure power in his muscled body. Jaden was sure there would be bruises from how hard Bastion was gripping him. 

“Of course I bet you only wore these because you’re a slut that wants to get fucked. Is that it, Jada?” Bastion’s face was close to Jaden’s, a snarl on his face that made Jaden’s clit drip despite the rough grinding of Bastion’s hips. Jaden couldn’t argue with him—he did want to get fucked. He wanted to feel Bastion’s cock inside of his ass—pussy, he corrected a second later—wanted to feel it in his mouth, wanted to wrap his hand around it and made Bastion feel as good as he felt. He wanted to get on his knees and worship Bastion like a good girl. 

“Yes, sir!” Jaden whined as Bastion’s hips continued rubbing against him. Bastion’s thick cock so close to his pussy made Jaden want to beg to get fucked, but he wasn’t sure in that moment if the panties had layered on another punishment or absolved him of his current one. The tie had been thrown away, long forgotten, but that didn’t mean Bastion wouldn’t find another way. 

“God,” Bastion gripped his legs again, looking down at Jaden. “God dammit Jada—since you were paying attention for once, do you remember how I said if I smelled this again I would ravage you?” 

“Y-yes sir,” Jaden wanted to be ravaged. He arched his back as best he could under Bastion’s weight, his tied arms only adding to the difficulty, but he wanted to give himself completely to Bastion. The Ra’s gray eyes were boring into his own, making Jaden look away in submission. 

“Is that what you want?” Bastion growled. 

Jaden nodded emphatically, straining his back to look even more like the slut he was before letting out the words he’d been holding back, the obscene words feeling strange yet delicious in his mouth. “Yes, sir! Please, fuck me until I can’t walk!” 

Bastion’s hips stilled, and all Jaden could hear through the blood pounding in his ears was his own heavy breaths. The Ra’s jaw clenched and Jaden could see the muscles in his neck tensing at Jaden’s words, probably attempting to not just move Jaden’s panties aside and have his way with Jaden. It wouldn’t have been unwelcome. 

“This is how it’s going to work,” Bastion opened his eyes again, and Jaden’s entire body flushed with a fresh wave of arousal at the pure heat in his eyes. “Since you’ve decided to act like a whore, you get to be fucked like one,” 

Jaden knew it was supposed to sound threatening, but all it did was make more wetness drip from his clit. His tongue darted out to lick his suddenly dry lips, waiting for Bastion to continue. 

“I’m going to untie you from the headboard, and if you move before I say you can you don’t get to come,” 

The Slifer wanted to protest, but it was cut off by Bastion’s heated glare. The Ra let Jaden’s legs fall to the sides as both of his hands went to work untying the scarf. Jaden felt the pressure on his shoulders decrease as he was no longer stretched out, but felt his wrists tighten as Bastion wound the scarf around them and knotted once more.  
The taller man backed down Jaden’s body until he could stand on the side of the bed. “Get on your knees in front of me,”  
He was all too eager to move, as Jaden was the rare exception where it was more strenuous for him to stay still than move, as proven by Bastion’s punishment. It was difficult as he didn’t have the liberty of using his hands to crawl over to the Ra, who was watching him intently as he tried to use his elbows and knees to crawl a bit clumsily.  
Jaden came to rest in front of Bastion on his elbows and knees, ass sticking up in the air. The Slifer looked up at Bastion, waiting for more orders.  
No orders came, but it was clear from how the Ra was unzipping his fly what Jaden’s next task would be. Jaden couldn’t suppress the excitement that bubbled under his skin, and once again his clit was dripping and wetting the already dirty panties. In the back of his mind he hoped that Bastion would be able to smell it and break whatever control he was holding onto.

“Suck my cock good, because it’s going in that pussy after,” Bastion said, his voice still that deep, thick tone. “Usually whores don’t get to do this, but I don’t want to ruin that pussy just yet so I’ll let you get me wet before I fuck you all over this room,” 

Jaden let the words fuel his desire to have Bastion’s cock out of his boxers, as the mere outline of it made him want to lean forward and start mouthing it through the fabric. His head suddenly being wrenched back and intense pain in his scalp made Jaden cry out. 

“What do you say to me for letting you suck my cock, Jada?” 

He truthfully had no idea, but he desperately wanted Bastion’s cock in his mouth, so he whined, “Thank you, sir.” 

“Good girl,” Bastion released his hold on Jaden’s hair, letting the Slifer’s head fall back down to level with his cock. “Now get to work, and make it good,” 

Jaden didn’t have to be told twice. As soon as Bastion had pulled his underwear down to let the impressive cock out, the Slifer was taking the head into his mouth, his eyes fluttering closed as he relished the taste. He’d never done this before, and had never even thought about it, but from his own adolescent fantasies of getting a blowjob he knew that it was always a good idea to start by sucking the head and tonguing the tip. Jaden’s mind became focused on the cock in his mouth, letting it slide farther and farther into his mouth as he laved every bit of it with his tongue, wetting it like he was ordered. 

“Taking this cock in your mouth like a good girl, aren’t you Jada?” 

Jaden responded by giving Bastion’s cock a strong suck, hollowing out his cheeks and feeling a bit of saliva escape from the corner of his mouth. It was getting progressively harder to breathe, but Jaden vowed to himself that he wasn’t going to stop. He was going to take Bastion’s cock until his face was pressed against the Ra’s pelvis so that Bastion would know how good of a girl he could really be, how much of a slut he was for Bastion’s cock. 

“I bet you did this all the time back in high school,” Bastion’s voice sounded unaffected except for the small hitch of breath as Jaden dipped his tongue into the slit of his cock. “I bet you were on your knees for every boy that looked twice at you. Of course, who wouldn’t want to have their cock sucked by a pretty slut like you?” 

Jaden wanted to tell Bastion that he was his first, that he hadn’t had anyone else in his mouth before and there was going to be no one after. There couldn’t possibly be another person in the world that made Jaden so horny he was willing to choke on a cock and get fucked in a skirt, and Jaden would certainly never, ever tire of it. 

“You better hurry up, Jada darling,” Bastion buried a hand in Jaden’s hair. “I’m getting impatient thinking about your pussy,” 

Jaden may have only been two-thirds of the way down Bastion’s cock, as he was being careful to get it as wet as possible, but he was ready. The other few inches could go in dry, he was so desperate. The Slifer pulled his mouth back, a trail of saliva connecting his puffy lips to the thoroughly wet cock in front of him, and looked up at Bastion. 

Their eyes met again, and Jaden opened his mouth to beg once again. “Please fuck me, Bastion,”

Jaden felt the uniform jacket being grabbed as he was thrown back toward the headboard, landing with a grunt on his back. It’s not like Jaden was a particularly light boy, it was just that Bastion was so, so strong he could manipulate Jaden as if he were a rag doll. The jacket was still open and the skirt had ridden up again from the movement, making Jaden feel exposed in a delicious, vulnerable way. As Bastion crawled up to him, he spread his legs again, bit his lip and hoped that his eyes conveyed how much he wanted Bastion’s cock buried in his pussy. 

The Ra didn’t bother to divest himself of any clothing. He put Jaden’s legs over his shoulders and reached down between Jaden’s legs to move the panties over to the side. 

“I’m going to fuck you like this,” Bastion’s cock pressed against Jaden’s pussy, saliva making it slide against the hole. Then, in a much softer tone of voice: “If this is going too quickly—“  
Now it was Jaden’s turn to think Oh, none of that as he hooked his ankles behind Bastion’s neck and pulled the Ra closer. 

“Fuck, you’re so desperate for this cock aren’t you, Jada?” Bastion’s cock began to press forward slightly, pushing Jaden’s pussy apart a fraction of an inch. “Tell me what you want,” 

“Fuck me!” Jaden cried, on the verge of tears once again at his desires being held from him. “Fuck me, please—please, Bastion—oh!”

The head of the Ra’s thick cock pushed into Jaden’s pussy, stretching the hole wide. There was nothing else Jaden could do but lay there, back arched and mouth open. It was painful, so terribly painful, nothing like Jaden had ever felt before, but Jaden desperately, desperately wanted Bastion like this. Hearing Bastion’s guttural moan seemed to ease the pain, Bastion’s pleasure making it bearable. 

He could feel his hole twitching around Bastion’s cock, could feel the Ra’s hands gripping his legs again. 

“God dammit, Jada,” Bastion’s breathing was slightly heavier, betraying how good he felt. Jaden, through the pain, thought of how if Bastion was enjoying this, then he would let the Ra fuck his tight pussy every time he wanted. Anything to be Bastion’s good girl. 

“I’m almost all the way in,” Bastion’s softer tone returned. “If it hurts too much I can stop,” 

As Jaden’s pussy adapted to the intrusion, the pain subsided somewhat. It wasn’t quite at the pleasurable stage quite yet, but if Bastion let him adjust a bit more, then he would be fine. 

“No sir, keep going,” 

Jaden felt Bastion’s hips on his ass a moment later, and they lay there for a moment as Bastion allowed Jaden to adjust to his impressive cock, unbelievably hot inside of Jaden. The pain was subsiding even more as Jaden allowed his body to relax. The most difficult part was over, he reminded himself. Now he just needed to lay back and let Bastion get to ravaging him like he’d promised. 

“Jada darling?” 

Jaden’s eyes met Bastion’s. “Yes, sir?” 

“Remember to use your safeword if it gets too intense,” 

Jaden’s heart beat faster at Bastion’s consideration, his eyes full of affection. He wished his arms were free so he could pull Bastion in for a kiss. “I promise,” 

“Good girl,” Bastion praised. Then, the affection was gone from his eyes and replaced by pure lust. “Now, Jada, I’m going to fuck you until you scream,” 

And with that, Bastion’s hips pulled back and snapped forward, making Jaden arch and whimper as each thrust stretched his pussy, the pain subsiding more and more, though not going away completely. Bastion’s cock was hot and thick, and the feeling of being stretched made him feel owned, dominated by the powerful, muscular man above him, who was enraptured by the sight of his own cock disappearing into Jaden’s pussy. Jaden’s bound hands struggled in their bonds, itching to wrap around the Ra’s shoulders and pull him down so he could hear the ragged breaths in his ear. 

Bastion’s hands gripped the backs of Jaden’s knees, pushing his legs toward his chest. It was a bit uncomfortable for Jaden, with most of his weight now on his shoulders, but it allowed Bastion to go even deeper into his pussy and—

“Ah!” Jaden moaned, pure ecstasy igniting within him as Bastion’s cock struck deep inside him.

“My little whore likes this position,” Bastion said it more to himself than Jaden, who was moaning and arching involuntarily despite how it was straining his back. The stretch of his pussy around Bastion’s cock, plus the pleasure from deep inside made Jaden’s clit twitch from where it was still trapped in the panties, and if Bastion kept pounding into that one spot then he was going to come in these panties for the second time. 

No such luck. Bastion’s cock was gone from his pussy, and Jaden’s legs dropped back to the bed. The Slifer immediately began to whimper, wanting desperately the pleasure that Bastion’s cock had brought him, wanting desperately to make Bastion feel good too, but was grabbed by his ankle and pulled toward the bottom of the bed. 

“Hands and knees, facing away from me. Now,” Bastion ordered, looking down at him. 

It took Jaden a moment too long to gather control of his body, but at a painful slap on his thigh, he flipped over and pushed his ass toward Bastion. The uniform jacket rode up to Jaden’s armpits, exposing his tanned back to Bastion. Hands spread Jaden’s ass cheeks, and then the Ra was shoving himself back inside Jaden’s tight pussy, making the Slifer whine and bite the sheets, knotted hands scrabbling at the sheets as well, looking for any way to stabilize himself against Bastion’s powerful thrusts.  
The Ra made Jaden’s body convulse on the first thrust this time, and continued punishing that one area as the Slifer keened and whimpered, face buried in the sheets. Jaden had never felt so out of control in his life; he couldn’t move, couldn’t say or do anything but let absolutely filthy noises escape his mouth and do his best to survive Bastion’s brutal, punishing pace. 

Bastion’s stamina was tiring out Jaden, whose voice had long since gone hoarse and could now only let out strangled moans on particularly hard thrusts. Jaden was a good girl, though, and was oh-so-willing to let Bastion fuck his pussy until he came. The Slifer had been on the brink of orgasm several times, but Bastion had shifted a millimeter to the left or right, missing that spot for long enough so that Jaden could calm down before assaulting it again. 

“Is someone falling asleep on me?” 

Jaden’s attention snapped back to Bastion, who had stopped his thrusts and was speaking in a very dissatisfied voice. 

“No, sir!” Jaden said. “I-I could never—“ 

He didn’t get to finish, however. The cock was gone from his pussy once again, eliciting a soft whimper, and the uniform jacket was used to haul him off of the bed and onto shaking legs. The Slifer was soon bent over the desk, head in a textbook Bastion hadn’t bothered to move and the edge digging into his stomach. 

“After begging so much for this cock, I never thought you would get bored,” Bastion’s fingers pushed aside the panties and pushed into his stretched pussy without a warning, fucking Jaden quickly, but not nearly as satisfying as Bastion’s cock. Jaden pushed back against the fingers, hoping to show that he was eager for the Ra’s cock to be back inside. 

“I promise—“

“Quiet,” Bastion ordered. “It just means I’ll have to fuck you even harder to satisfy you. So needy, aren’t you Jada darling?”

Jaden was entered roughly again and pulled up flush against Bastion’s chest by his hair. The pain in his scalp was starting to become pleasurable as well, and he wanted Bastion’s hand back in his hair as it slid down to hold Jaden’s neck. The thrusts in this position were much shallower, but made the nerves at the front of his pussy tingle and allowed him to feel Bastion breathing against his neck. 

“Fuck,” Bastion whispered, the breath making Jaden’s neck tingle. “Your pussy is so good, Jada. It’s taking me so well,” 

The praise made Jaden grind back into Bastion, wanting to make the Ra feel as good as Jaden felt. He heard Bastion’s groans as he kept thrusting, his pace becoming erratic. 

“Jada darling,” Bastion’s voice was in Jaden’s ear again. “I’m going to come inside your pussy,” 

It wasn’t a question, and Jaden wouldn’t have objected if it were. He wanted to feel Bastion’s come inside him, the ultimate mark of ownership. 

“Fuck, Jada,” the hand not around Jaden’s neck held his hips tightly as Bastion stopped thrusting and came, his come filling Jaden’s pussy.

“God dammit—bend over,” ordered the Ra after a moment. 

Jaden was once again faced-down in a textbook. He felt his panties being pulled to the side and his ass cheeks spread open so that Bastion could see the come dripping from his pussy. If Jaden weren’t so well-fucked and horny he might have been embarrassed at the thought of Bastion watching come drip out of him. 

“God dammit,” Bastion said once again, and there was a thump as Bastion sank to his knees. “I think it’s time I ate this pussy of yours—your reward for last night,” 

Jaden’s panties were pulled down past his knees, and for the first time in nearly two days, his cock was allowed to get fully erect. He didn’t have time to think of how quickly he would come if Bastion touched it before a mouth was on his come-filled pussy, sucking at the ring of muscle and tongue dipping into it just enough to make Jaden’s legs shake. It was exquisite the heat that enveloped the area, even better than when Bastion had sucked on his nipples. 

Bastion’s mouth on Jaden’s overly sensitive pussy was giving Jaden pleasure that was almost painful, and his clit dripped more with each time Bastion’s tongue thrust into Jaden. He wanted to come so badly, but was doing his best to wait until he was allowed, not wanting to have orgasms withheld from him in the future. 

The Ra’s mouth didn’t pull away, and the only sounds that came were the slick sounds of him sucking on Jaden’s pussy with a fervor unmatched. Jaden was whining, his mind blank except for the pleasure. Words eluded him. He had no way to ask for what he so desperately needed, what was just out of his grasp. 

His sweet torture lasted only a few moments more. Bastion pulled away from Jaden’s pussy to thrust in two fingers. “Jada darling, come for me,” 

Without a single touch to his erection, Jaden’s come spurted onto the desk, his legs shaking and his body sweating. Every muscle in his body tensed and relaxed, and he clenched around the fingers still buried in his ass. His forehead was sticking to the pages of the textbook, and as he recovered he could feel the strength leaving him, his knees buckling as he slid to the floor. 

“I got you,” Bastion’s soft voice penetrated Jaden’s hazy mind. He felt himself being pulled into Bastion’s lap, felt hands stroking his hair. “You did so well, Jada darling. I’m so lucky to  
have such a sweet girl,” 

Jaden nuzzled into Bastion’s chest, slowly coming back to full awareness. They were sitting on the floor of Bastion’s dorm room, he remembered, and he’d just lost his virginity in the sexiest way imaginable. 

He then did the unthinkable. He laughed.

“Well surely I wasn’t that bad,” Bastion said sheepishly, looking down at the Slifer, who was doing his typical full-belly laugh that filled rooms and disrupted class and made everyone listening immediately like him. 

“No, no, not at all,” Jaden’s laughter had died down. “I’m just so happy,” 

Bastion smiled. “Well that makes two of us then,” 

The Slifer offered his hands to the Ra, who noticed that they’d gone nearly purple from how tight the knot was. The scarf was quickly untied and Bastion was massaging feeling back into Jaden’s hands. 

“I hope you got a lot of food,” Jaden said, grin plastered on his face. “Because I’m definitely hungry after that,” 

“Don’t worry, darling, I made sure to take into account that you’re a bottomless pit when I ordered,” Bastion teased. 

Their eyes met, and Jaden once again saw affection in those gray eyes. Jaden leaned forward until their foreheads were touching, both of them equally sweaty, and rubbed their noses together. 

Of course, Jaden could never sit in peace for long. “Let’s start that movie,” he grinned.

“If we start it now, it won’t be finished until nearly midnight,” Bastion answered. 

“Then I guess you’ll have to make room for me in your comfy Ra bed,” Jaden said. He didn’t want to leave Bastion now, not when the thought of being separated made his chest ache. 

Bastion smiled again. “Yes, Jada darling. I would be happy to,”

**Author's Note:**

> Show me some love in the comments friends pls i beg u
> 
> I’m excited to announce that I’m open for [commissions!](https://spellcastersjudgement.tumblr.com/post/174622005229/hey-yall-horrible-puns-and-cheesy-banner-aside) I also have a [Ko-Fi!](https://ko-fi.com/spellcastersjudgement) Thank you for donating/commissioning!


End file.
